Backfired Revenge
by Burning Lily
Summary: After Hermione Granger finds her boyfriend Harry Potter with another girl, she wants revenge. And for that to happen she makes some changes. After her look is changed she needs her attitude to be. After that how does she go about her revenge? Why of cours
1. Too Friendly

**Hey! This is my new story!_ Backfired Revenge _I hope you like it! Constructive Critisicm only please! Don't flame! Oh and I am looking for a BETA. If you are interested please email me!**

* * *

Hermione Granger had changed. Her breakup with her long term boyfriend Harry Potter had made her cold. She had changed. Changed so much she was almost unrecognizable.

Flashback 

_16 Hermione Granger stood laughing with her friends. They were at the End of Year Dance. She finished her soda and went to find her boyfriend Harry Potter to dance. She walked around and spotted Draco Malfoy heading her way._

"_What do you want ferret?"_

"_Follow me." He commanded. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood stubbornly on the spot. Draco sighed in exasperation and grabbed her arm. Quidditch training had made him stronger than her. He stopped causing Hermione to stumble into his back. She turned away from his smirking face and her eyes settled on a kissing couple. She saw Harry's jet black hair. And flaming red hair._

"_No.." she whispered. Draco stood smirking at her pain. "No..." she repeated disbelieving. Then she screamed "NO!" Harry looked up and his emerald eyes settled on Hermione, whose face was tear streaked by now._

"_Hermione..." started Harry. He advanced on towards Hermione who backed up and yelled_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME...You...You...bastard!" Hermione ran. Ran far away. Away from Harry's eyes. Away from reality._

_End Flashback_

Hermione smiled bitterly as she looked in her mirror. Her so-called best friend Ginny had stolen her boyfriend. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of Malfoy and how he had just stood there smirking. Taking delight in her pain. _Well, nobody will hurt me anymore_. She looked at herself. She had changed from the bushy haired girl. Her hair was permanently straight and went a littlee shorter than her shoulders. Her eyes were tinted blue with contacts even though her eyesight was perfect. Over the summer she had also gotten Head Girl. But the news wasn't greeted with much enthusiasm. Harry was bound to get Head Boy

"Hermione! Get ready! We have to go to the Kings Cross!"

"I'll be ready soon mum!" called Hermione back. Her warderobe had also changed. She wore tighter jeans and tighter tops. She put on a black tank top and black jeans. Then she but some black eyeliner on which added to her look. Finally satisfied she turned away. She pulled on some navy sandals and walked out. Her mother was waiting with her car keys and looked very harrassed

"Honey! We're going to be late! We have..." she consulted her watch, "30 minutes to get there!"

"Half an hour? Only?" cried Hermione. Her mother nodded and rushed Hermione out. 20 minutes later they arrived at the station. Hermioen jumped out and put her trunk on the trolley. Then she took off recklessly through the wall. Her mother right behind her.

"Ok bye sweety. Owl me and...have fun!" Hermione nodded and hugged her mother. She dragged her trunk aboard and set looking for a compartment. She opened door after door and didn't find one. Until the last compartment. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville sat inside. She groaned and walked inside

"Hello. Do we know you?" asked Neville

"Neville Longbottom! How dare you!" said Hermione in a mock stern voice. Then she laughed at his dumbfounded face. Neville would make her laugh no matter what. After all it was Neville.

"H-H-Hermione?" stuttered Harry. Hermione ignored him and hugged Neville and Ron. She then sat down as Ginny looked hurt and Harry, amazed.

"Hermione! Why didn't you answer my owls?" asked Ginny tentavily

"Sorry. I don't know you." Said Hermione stonily. Ginny turned red and said "Hermione...I know you're mad..."

"Mad? How can I be mad at someone I don't know?" asked Hermione trying to look innocent. And needless to say failing miserably. Harry stared but then the compartment door slid open. Draco Malfoy stood there sneering

"Where's Granger?"

"Here." Said Hermione and stood up. Draco backed up unconsciously.

"Wow...Granger. Filled out haven't you? McGonagall wants to speak with us as we are Head Boy and Girl."

"What? You're Head Boy?"

"Yes. Now hurry McGonagall doesn't like to be waiting. Trust me." He grimaced but then regained his composure. He was being entiely too friendly.


	2. Ideas

**_Wow! I got 3 reviews for my first chapter! And they were all so nice! Thanks all :) Keep reviewing! And I'm still looking for a beta...clears throat So...this story is going to be rather fast paced but...I hope...good. _**

* * *

Hermione smiled at Draco's movement.

"I do know. So..can you show me?"

"I thought you of all people Granger would know where the Head's Compartment is."

"Well sorry I don't. Hurry up." Said Hermione impatiently. Draco stood there in shock. Hermione Granger would never admit that she was wrong.

"Are you really Granger?" he asked suspiciously

"No..." said Hermione stretching the word out sarcastically. Draco smirked and started to walk away. Hermione followed but before she could move 3 steps Harry stood up.

"Hermione...please. Can we talk?"

"No. I can't—won't be held by your eyes anymore." Said Hermione, saying her first words to him throughout the whole train ride. She walked away. Leaving Harry there with a angry and red faced Ginny. Hermione followed Draco but he was nowhere in sight.

"Great...just peachy." She muttered. Until she was pulled into a nearby compartment. Draco stood there smirking, as usual, and Professor McGonagall behind him. She lowered her glasses in amazement

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Oh..it is you. Here is a list of your duties. These include planning Hogsmeade trips and organizing a ball. Make sure the Hogsmeade trips aren't too often. Oh and after the feast please come up to the teachers table. I will show you to your new dorms."

"New dorms?"

"Yes Granger. We get new dorms. But we have to share a Common Room. See unlike you I researched."

"Sorry Malfoy, unlike you, I have a life." Draco narrowed his eyes in disbelief and McGonagall left the compartment.

"Now lets see...we have to plan a 6th and 7th year ball. Arrange Hogsmeade visits...ho hum." Said Hermione bored

"Which one first?" asked Draco

"Wait...first off. I want us to call each other by out first names. It'll help communication."

"I suppose..." drawled Draco, "So what happened with you? I mean physical changes?" _And emotional _he added in his head

"You know very well." Snapped Hermione, "After all, you made it happen."

"Excuse me?"

"You showed me Harry and Ginny."

"Would you have rather been in the dark?"

"Y--," Hermione stopped midword. "I suppose not."

"That's what I thought. But if I were you, I would want revenge."

"Well...Draco what shall we plan first?"

"Here's what I was thinking. We plan a Yule Ball. And schedule a Hogsmeade visit a couple days before so that we can choose clothes."

"That's an actual good idea Draco."

"Thank you...Hermione." said Draco testing out her name. They worked together for a while in silence, occassionally consulting each other. The trip passed fairly quickly until Hermione looked at her watch and saw that the train was scheduled to arrive at Hogwarts in 10 minutes.

"We should get changed into our robes now..." said Hermione suddenly painfully aware of how close they were.

"Sure..." said Draco and they walked in different directions.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
-:-:-:-:-  
-:-:-

At the feast Hermione sat down with the Gryffindors. She pondered Draco's words. _If I were you I would want revenge._ Hermione stood up as the Gryffindor Prefects showed the first years to the Common Room. She walked to the teachers table and met Draco there. There was a comfortable smile exchanged. Both were more comfortable around each other and Draco had not called Hermione a mudblood for the time being. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but said

"Hello my new Heads. I welcome you and I hope you enjoy your year. Professor McGonagall will show you to your new dorms." He inclined his head and McGonagall rose and led them to past many staircases and portraits. She got to an engraving of a rose with a dragon around it.

"The password is L'Occhio Del Drago."

"L ochio del what?" stumbled Draco

"It means The Dragon's Eye dimwit!" said Hermione

"Very good Ms Granger."

"Thank you Professor, L'Occhio Del Drago." The engraving glowed white and a door appeared. Hermione looked amazed while Draco looked as if door's appeared in walls every day. Hermione walked in first and sighed with pleasure. The Common Room was draped with red and silver. The chairs had cozy red pillows on a fainter silver backround. Hermione raced upstairs to her room which had a rose on the door.

"It's perfect." She breathed. It was gold and red everywhere. She dropped off her bag on her bed and went into the Common Room. Draco was sitting there reading. It was then that Hermione noticed that Draco had changed his hair. Instead of being slicked back it was messy. And he looked normal. A smile was on his face and he looked amazingly innocent. Then she thought of how Harry had looked like that. And the anger grew. Then the idea came. The evil idea that she never had been capable of thinking of before. She walked up to Draco and said

"Draco..." his head snapped up and she smiled, "Will you help me?"

* * *

**_REVIEW:)_**


	3. Plan comes into Effect

Draco looked up in surprise. His thoughts had been disturbed. _Why am I being nice to her? She's a mudblood and I better start acting superior again..._

"What?"

"Help me."

"Ok Granger, lets get some things straight, I don't help mudblood's. Second, why would I help you anyway?"

The word 'mudblood' had stung Hermione. After all these years, it still hurt.

"Fine." She snapped, "Be a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm acting how I'm supposed to be."

"How you're supposed to be?" asked Hermione, disbelieving, "Is there rules now?"

"Why am I even wasting my time with you Granger?"

"Ugh! You make me SO mad ferret."

"You didn't seem to be mad when we were on the train." Said Draco smirking in that way of his.

"Seem, is the key word there!" yelled Hermione, losing her temper.

"Whoa Granger. Calm. Breathe in, breathe out." Hermione was incensed

"I'm this close to repeating the third year."

"Ooh I'm scared." Mocked Malfoy. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Said Hermione and took the two steps to him and slapped him. A red handprint was left on his normally pale face.

"I'll get you back, Granger, mark my words."

"But I believe I already marked your cheek." Smirked Hermione and walked up to her bedroom. _(a/n: some people wanted a bigger discription of the dorm...here it is :)) _She looked around and saw that it had completely changed to black and grey. She blinked and saw a white paper on the bed. She picked it up and read

_Dear Ms Granger_

_This bedroom responds to your mood. Currently it is in 'Happy Mood' it changes with your feelings. The one thing that will never change is the diary that is in the drawer. Happy Writing. It's talents will be released...later_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

"What does he means...it's talents?" muttered Hermione.

"It means that it has magical properties." Said a voice from the doorway. Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe.

"You would know about it. Your father, after all, gave Tom Riddle's diary to Ginny." Said Hermione, her temper flaring again. The room changed to a violent red and orange.

"Not very happy are we?" asked Malfoy, smirking, yet again.

"Aww shut it." Said Hermione grumpily and she slammed the door. The red and orange had changed to grey.

"See I'm happy." Said Hermione forcing a smile on her face, "Change back." However the room stayed a stubborn grey. Hermione flopped down on her bed. And screamed...into a pillow. Then the crying began. _Why doesn't Harry love me? Am I THAT unlovable? Am I really not worth it?_

Dejected she fell asleep. As the dreams overtook her the room turned to a soft shade of pink and blue. Of deep calmness

-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-

-:-

Hermione woke up. Suddenly she didn't feel like putting on her contacts. She left her eyes the normal shade of brown. However the hair she kept. It was much easier to manage and she looked better. After putting on a pair of flared jeans and a tank top she pulled on her robes. Then she headed down for breakfast. She was one of the first at the Gryffindor table. It was then, early in the morning, that her plan modified. She was going to...her thoughts broke off as Parvati and Lavendar sat beside her.

"So Hermione? How is he?"

"How is who?" asked Hermione testily

"Malfoy..."

"How would I know?" snapped Hermione

"Well you share a dorm with him..." Parvati left her sentence trail off meaningfully. Hermione sat up and frowned

"And that is relevent...why?" Parvati and Lavendar sighed as if Hermione was a hopeless case. Then Harry, Ginny and Ron sat down.

"Ron." Acknowledged Hermione

"Good morning Hermione." Said Ginny, looking cautious.

"Good morning Ginny, Harry." Said Hermione politely. This was all part of her plan. Be Harry's best friend. Hopefully getting Ginny so jealous that she could make herself believe that something was happening between them. As if she would ever let Harry near her. It would hurt Ginny AND Harry.

"Hermione...can we take a walk?" asked Harry

"Of course Harry." Replied Hermione, as Ginny shot Harry a sharp look. Hermione stood up, followed by Hermione. Harry led Hermione out by the lake. They stood, watching the giant Squid swim. Harry spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think--,"

"That I would find out?"

"That...that...I wouldn't be able to explain."

"Well now's your chance. I'm waiting." Said Hermione watching him

"Hermione, I don't know why. I had bad judgement. Parvati admitted this to me...she had slipped some intoxication thing in my drink."

_A likely story _

"I forgive you Harry." Said Hermione quietly

"You do?" asked Harry, relieved

"I do."

"So we can get back together?"

"I'm sorry Harry but now I want to be friends. Maybe later."

"Thanks. And I know how it feels to be rejected."

_Do you know how it feels to be hurt? Oh sure, I was forgotten when I was 15 and blah blah blah. What does he know about how it hurts your heart. How it's like a knife worming its way through your heart._

"Of course Harry." Said Hermione and they walked up to the castle. Draco Malfoy stood waiting for Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" growled Harry, his wand already out.

"Nothing...I see the mudblood and the saint have gotten back together? To live happily ever after." Malfoy laughed dersively. Harry's eyes narrowed and he grew red in the face. But before he could send a spell at him she had already put a shield charm around him so it simply slipped off. Harry gorlwed murderously. Hermione was madder than both of them

"I can't BELIEVE BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed

"He started it." Said Harry stubbornly

"Well in that case 10 points of Gryffindor and 15 of Slytherin. For attack on a member of each house."

"You know Granger I can take away points also right?" sneered Malfoy, "10 from Gryffindor for the Head Girl being biased and 10 off Potter because he attacked me."

Harry started to protest but Hermione merely nodded and said

"You know I'll get those points back in class right?"

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

**_Hey! I got 22 REVIEWS for 2 chapters! It might not be a lot to some people but for me...thats AMAZING! Whoot whoot :) Thankx for the advice Bloody Corsets it was a it harsh but good advice anywayz! It helped in the making of this chapter! Please REVIEW!_**

* * *


	4. Secret Talents

Hermione stormed away, her long hair flying behind her. MShe walked into the Great Hall amid stares. She glared and plunked down on her seat. Then the Slytherin Prefect Blaise Zambini walked across the floor. Blaise had a striking appearance. Black hair set off with ice cold blue eyes.

"Hello Zambini." Said Hermione wearily.

"Granger, I was wondering...what's up with you and Draco?"

"Up? Nothing is _up_! Is he telling people something is up?"

"No...he just seems different."

"Me and Draco are not going out and for that fact, I'm not going out with anyone."

"Really?" Blaise perked up visibly, "So...I heard you and Draco are planning a Christmas Ball."

"That's true! It's going to be awesome!" said Hermione enthusiastically

"So...hm..well Gra—Hermione would you be interested in going to the ball with me?"

"Oh..uh...I _am _interested. Can I just get some time?"

"Sure.." Blaise said easily and he sat down next to Hermione much to her amazement

"Um..why are you sitting here?"

"Because I want to spend time with you."

"That's sweet." _Sweeter than Harry..._thought Hermione bitterly. After chatting for a while she found that Blaise and herself had a lot of things in common. As she laughed merrily Draco walked up to the laughing pair and sneered

"Granger, we have to go to the Common Room."

"How come?" prompted Hermione, who was in a good mood

"Because we need to show Dumbledore our plans for the ball and we have to arrange a Halloween Hogsmeade visit."

"But classes..."

"FINE! After classes. Don't be late." Snapped Draco irritably and he walked away.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Hermione, frowning

"I think I know..." said Blaise and followed Draco. Hermione was curious and followed.

"Whats up with you Drag?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!"

"Don't deny it! Are you mad at Granger?"

"Yes!" said Draco seizing the oppurtunity. Blaise nodded and walked away and tryed to look for Hermione but she was standing in front of Malfoy.

"Draco! Why are you mad at me?"

"What now it's Draco?" snapped Draco

"Yes...and please. Call me HERMIONE. Remember our conversation on the bus."

"Fine...Hermione."

"Thanks Draco." Smiled Hermione radiantly. She raced up to the dorm and grabbed her contacts. Her room was red and gold. She smiled and everything turned blue and red. Her favourite colors. As she was leaving she had an urge to bring the diary.

-:-Meanwhile-:-

Draco picked up his green and black diary. He stuffed it in his bag and ran out of the room. He got into Transfiguration 2 seconds before the bell rang. He took a seat beside Blaise and started listening to Professor McGonagall speech.

Hermione picked up the diary. It might as well be used for something useful. She started scribbling notes down. Suddenly the disappeared. She gasped and Draco who was right across the aisle looked up and saw her staring at her diary. He felt a burning sensation where his hand was resting on his bag. He pulled out his own diary and opened it. Inside were all of Hermione's notes! Hermione had looked at him questioningly and raised her hand.

"Can I be excused professor? Head business. Malfoy should come too."

"Of course Ms.Granger." said McGonagall and kept on teaching. Hermione practically ran out. Draco followed at a slow leisurely pace.

"Ok! Draco...how did my nores appear in your book?"

"How did you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"They can communicate with each other. Big whoop."

"But..Draco...I already wrote in my diary yesterday! Important things! They shopuld be in there now!" squeaked Hermione nervously

* * *

**_I'm so sorry this chapter is short! I just wanted to get it out before I leave for a couple days! We're visitin my grandma! So I wanted to get this out! Oh and I still NEED A BETA! Interested? Email me at you all for all of your reviews! They were all so supportive! I don't know what I'd do without you guys! There will be official thanking in the next chapter!_**

* * *


	5. HELP

Draco looked disbelieving

"You're joking."

"No! And...it had some stuff in it! Please just promise not to read it." Hermione looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Fine." Replied grudgingly

"Well...since we're here...by ourselves...do you want to plan the ball?" asked Hermione. Draco breathed, he had quite a different idea of what she was going to say

"Sure..library?"

"Lets go." Replied Hermione and they walked off in silence towards the library. Hermione immediately found a table in the back and she sat down. Draco sat across from her. He pulled out a peice of parchment. Then they started brainstorming ideas.

"I think the decorations should be red and green!" demanded Draco

"No! WHITE!"

"Red and Green are Christmas colors!"

"White is snowy!"

"Red and green are ACTUAL colors!"

"White goes with everything!"

"At least my colors don't blind you!" shot back Draco. Hermione frowned and was doing some thinking.

"How about this, if we do white as the color you can choose the menu."

"Menu? That's good. Deal." Smirked Draco and they shook hands. Then they set out designing the decorations and planning what kind of music.

"Why not get a muggle DJ?" asked Hermione

"Muggle music is lame. All it is, is a bunch of noise!"

"As if the wizarding world's is better." Said Hermione

"Name one good song."

"One? I can come up with quite a bit. Slow songs or fast?"

"Slow."

"Because you loved me, Celine Dion;A moment like this, Kelly Clarkson; The Trouble With Love, Kelly Clarkson..."

"Stop! I don't know any muggle music names!"

"Then you can't judge it!"

"Fine. A Muggle DJ."

"Oh and can it be a Masquerade? Please?" Hermione flashed him her puppy dog eyes. Draco smirked and said

"I won't fall for those, but a Masquerade sounds good."

Hermione flashed him a smiled and wrote it down.

"Do we need dates?" asked Draco

"Um...sure..."

"In that case...um...who should I ask?" asked Draco, covering up his first question

"Anyone...Parvati Patil has a crush on you..."

"As well as the rest of the Hogwarts female population." Muttered Draco. Hermione shook her head grinning. Rhey spent the rest of the period deciding on what day the Hogsmeade visit would be and finally decided on 2 days before the dance. Hermione stood up as the bell rang, signaling the time was time to fo their next class. Hermione went on her way to Arithmacy while Draco walked to his Potions class. They were now with the Ravenclaw's instead of Gryffindor.

-:-After Class in the Head's Dorm-:-

"Hey Draco...did you remember your promise?"

"Yes. I did not read your diary entry." He said dully, "Not that it matters Hermione, what could be so important?"  
"You don't know my life." Said Hermione and went upstairs. She took out her diary. It would be easier to talk to Draco by writing. Talking was always awkward at least now they could stop writing at any time without explanation. Hermione picked up her quill, sat on her bed and began writing

_Hey Draco...I like these diaries!_

Draco's bag burned and a jissing noise came out. Draco reached in and picked out his diary. It was glowing with a faint green. He opened it, careful not to read any of Hermione's entries and saw the words Hermione had wrote. He picked up his eagle feather quill and started writing back

_Hermione, would it be soo hard to talk down here?_

Hermione grinned as she read his message

_Yes, it would be 'So Hard'_

Draci scowled at her reply and scribbled back

_I do have a life you know _

_Whatever Draco. I have a question...why are you being so nice to me?_

Draco hesitated and started to write back but before he could finish another message was coming. 4 Letters

_HELP_

* * *

**_I promised a thank you to ALL my reviewers and here it is!  
Thank you:  
_**Orli's EEPs Chica  
Crimsion-Cheetah  
Cassy  
Spider Web  
RonniekinzLuvr  
d'Amora  
herblondeness  
HiddenDarkness  
jess  
elkat  
SkyMaiden  
apotterlover  
Antanaqui  
.Nyome.  
FaErIexFaItH  
Tsubame  
koryan'shea  
Ebony-Amanda-brittany44  
Song Muse  
Hermione Charlotte Granger **_THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!_**  
yamatoishida27  
Mango-Burst13  
darkmiko71  
Berekka  
XXRoseDawsonXX  
greenday409  
Bumblebeegonecrazy  
Remusluver  
rollo  
Babiblue754  
Sk8eRgIrL1990  
Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel  
mrs. skywalker  
karolina  
XxwishingshelplessxX  
**if your name should be on here tell me by email and I'll add you in the next chapter! However if you haven't reviewed on June 30th at 11:35 then you won't be on here cause that is when I put up this list! Sorry if your not on it! And I'll try my best to get you on here next time! NAd if you didn't like it your alos not on this list cough Maddiecough**


	6. I'm Not Like My Father

**Thank you my wonderful Beta Lennexa!**

* * *

Draco read the words that had appeared in his diary _HELP_ What did that mean? Was Hermione in trouble? As he heard those thoughts he jumped up and ran up the stiarcase. Without bothering to knock he burst into Hermione's room. It was all blue. Which meant she was...happy? But...the diary...

Hermione started to laugh.

"I take it that you only read the first word of my entry?"

"What..but.." he stuttered

"I wrote _HELP my homework is overloading _but obviously you only read the first word." Hermione laughed. Soon the hiccups started

"Screw you." He said coldly and stormed down the stairs. Hermione immediately stopped laughing and looked sorry

"I'm sorry." She called but he ignored her

Think she can play me? Stupid mudblood. In that one minute a reckless rage overcame him and he wrenched open his diary and flipped to Hermione's entries. He began reading 

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! I'm Head Girl! I get my dorm. the next few sentences describe her room..a.k.a BLAH BLAH On the downside guess who the Head Boy is. Not Harry but Draco Malfoy. But I must admit...he's being rather nice. Maybe's its how I changed...The Boy Who Lived NEVER saw when I changed my looks! Even at the Yule Ball in the 4th year. No 'lookin good' Hermione or anything. Maybe that's why he broke my heart. I hate Ginny. She looked nice even though her robes were second hand! My robes were nice! I, unlike Ginny, could afford to look good. I can't believe I just wrote that, but the little backstabbing bi---. Damn...here comes Draco...never thought I'd say that_

_-Later_

_I think...damn! I have feelings for Draco! He was being so nice..._

_-Hermione Anne Granger_

Draco gulped as he read the last sentence. What he felt, he wouldn't admit to himself. He felt happy...and confused. Did he return her feelings? _NO! I never would like a mudblood! I can't!_

Hermione walked in the Common Room and Draco quickly shut the dairy. He had to be mad at her.

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"I don't need your pity." Snarled Draco

"It was a joke." Said Hermione, in that same soft voice.

"I don't like jokes. They ruined my life." He growled and turned away. Hermione sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO." he said so venemously that Hermione lifted her hand. She stood up.

"Draco please, talking will help."

"No it won't! Talking shows emotion! And as a Malfoy i do NOT show emotion and I am NOT a friend to any mudblood!"

"You know what Draco? I thought you were different! Like you could change! But boy, did you prove me wrong! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" she yelled and ran out of the dorm. She climbed out angrily, leaving Draco sitting there to ponder her remarks.

_You're just like your father_. The words played over and over in his head. But did he really want to be like his deceased father? The same father who had killed numerous innocent people? The person who had forced him to become a death eater. The same person who performed the Cruciatus curse on his won son

"NO!" he yelled and threw a glass ornament that was on the table into the fire.

Flashback 

"_Father, I'm sorry." Said Draco kneeling in front of his father_

"_That is no excuse boy. You yelled when the Dark Mark was burned into your skin! It is a sign of weakness! Malfoy's do not have weaknesses! I will show you pain! CRUCIO!"_

_Draco rolled on the ground screaming in pain...it seemed to never end_

_Flash Forward_

"I am not like my father." He said with a very ugly look on his face. He too out the agenda and wrote those 6 words down.

-:-Meanwhile-:-

Hermione was still clutching the diary when it burned

"Ow!" she dropped the book. It had a faint blue glow around it. She picked it up and flipped it to the page and read the words _I am not like my father._ She nodded at the book as if Draco could see. As she was thinking about Draco his face appeared on the page. She gasped.

* * *

**How was it? Review!**


	7. Lost Inspiration

**This is a note to say I have lost all inspiration with this story! I am very sorry to all my faithful readers...but I just can't write! I know it sucks but..thats the way it is. I've gotten so many wonderful reviews that I can't count them all! YOU GUYS ROCK! I love ya'll! I've gotten so many emails that say _You rock! _OR_ You're such a GREAT writer!_ The problem is..its nice to know you gutys have so much faith in me..but I need inspiration! No matter how MANY ideas you guys tell me...I need my own!  
I am so very sorry. If anyone wants to take over the story..please do so! Email me at smurluver at   
YOU GUYS ROCK!  
I am quitting writing my other story as..well..its too hard now!  
I know its summer vacation but..I really hope you guys understand!  
Hopefully..my inspiration comes back! Keep checking back!**

**-Burning Lily -:-**


End file.
